Saltwater Room
by canjam
Summary: With her brother gone Alice needs a new Guitarist in her band, but will her friend's cousin get the part AND her heart?
1. Meet Twilight

I loved that sound, and by what sound you mean? The sound of the drums, keyboard, guitar, and my own soprano voice all mixing together and flowing out of the open garage of our Malibu beach home.

I'm Alice Cullen, not your typical beach girl. I have short dark brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes and I'm only 4'11. I live in my home with my brothers Emmett and Edward (Who are also in the band), and our mother, Esme, and our father Carlisle. Emmett, my oldest brother is eighteen, and HUGE, he can pick me up by one arm, and him and I share the same hair color, and Edward, who is seventeen, has bronze hair, and LOVES music, and his girlfriend, Bella, is one of my BEST friends! My mother has caramel color hair and is so kind, and my father is a doctor in the local clinic. We live in a really cool like surf house on the beach, and we occasionally surf, but I think that we like to play in our band better.

Our band is called "Twilight" and is composed of myself, as the lead singer, my brother Emmett as the guitarist, my brother Edward as the keyboardist, and my other BEST friend and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, who is mine and Bella's age, sixteen on drums . We all started this band two years ago, out of a lack of better things to do. My mom suggested that we look around for gigs, and since then we have been playing at parties, and fairs, and things like that ever since.

"Hey, Ali, why don't we play that song again?" Emmett asked.

"Which?" I asked.

"The one by Katy Perry, Hon n' Cold, please it'll be our last." He said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, cool." I laughed.

The other thing about our band is that we mostly play other people's songs, along with our own.

I loved to hear the upbeat techno like music starting, and then it was my turn to sing.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_And you PMS like a girl I would know_

_And you over think, always think critically _

_I should know that you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down  
you're wrong when it's right  
it's black then it's white  
We fight, we breakup  
we kiss we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh about nothing  
Now your plain boring_

I should know that  
you're not gonna change

_Cause you're hot then you cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down  
you're wrong when it's right  
it's black then it's white  
We fight, we breakup  
we kiss we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
can't get off this ride_

_Cause you're hot then you cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down  
you're wrong when it's right  
it's black then it's white  
We fight, we breakup  
we kiss we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

I backed up from the Mic as the music died down.

"Emmett, I think that we all agree that's a wrap for tonight." I said turning to my left.

"Yeah, babe, I got to go home" Rosalie said standing up from the drum kit and coming over to stand by Emmett "Mom, and Dad want me home early, my cousin from Texas is coming to spend the summer tonight." She explained.

"Ok, fine, but I want to show ya'll something before you go." Emmett said.

"Ok, Emmett what is it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, show us Em." Edward told him.

"Ok" he said digging around his short's pocket "Here it is!" he said waving a piece of paper over my head, making me jump up and down a few times before Edward came and took it from him and gave it to me, and I read it aloud.

"Sing-A-Like Contest

July,3,2009,

At the Malibu Pier House, 240 Warf Way

To Register Call 000-000-0005

Registration Cut off is July, 1, 2009."

"That sounds like fun." Rosalie said.

"Let's do it!" I squealed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **

**The song that i'm using for the story is "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City. **

**Thanks!**


	2. USM

It was a week after we signed up for the contest, it was only June 3, so we had another month. I was sitting on the top of our pickup-truck when Emmett came up looking really happy, he had a letter-package in his hand.

"Hey, Ali guess what?" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I responded. I REALLY want to see what's in the package.

"Um, I got accepted to the University of San Monica." He boasted proudly.

"That's awesome!" I squealed. I really did thought that he would have to go to the community college down the street.

He suddenly looked really down all of a sudden. "Hey, Al, I, um, they have an extra credit program for local students, I was accepted for it. I'm going to be there for the week and I'll be back on the weekends." He informed me, but all I could think about oddly enough was of the band, how it was going to come out after this. I think that Emmett caught my concern.

"Ail, I'm sorry but I have to quit the band." He said patting my knee. "I'm going the others tonight."

"Aren't you going to be here on the weekend's though!?" I said trying desperately trying to find a way for my brother to still be in the band.

"Mom and Dad said I have to work. They only have enough saved to cover the regular school cost. Not extra's." he said.

"Oh." I said giving up.

Then Emmett picked me up from the truck, put me over his shoulder, and started running, with me screaming and hitting him (which doesn't do any good).

"Emmett put your sister down!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"NEVER!" he yelled like he did when he was little. Then Edward came running from the garage and swiped me form Emmett from behind. We were all laughing by this point.

"Come on sis, we have practice." Edward said ruffling my hair.

"Oh, ok." I said. I really did wonder how Rose would react to this.

It was time for practice. Everybody was here, but no one other our parents and I knew that Emmett was leaving. We were about to decide on a song for the gig since we needed to have it decide in on the 15, so we could practice. It was only the 1st. Enough time to find a replacement. I'm sure that we could print flyers, and get a little ad in the paper, lots of people want to join a band, it's the perfect stereotypical Californian summer. I just stared at Emmett wondering when he would finally tell us, or, them.

"Um, everyone" Emmett started. "I have some really cool and bad news for you, so what do you want, good or bad?" He asked.

"Bad" Edward said crossing his arms.

"I was accepted to USM." He said looking very joyful.

"THAT'S GREAT!!!" Rosalie squealed running and throwing herself at Emmett, which he caught her.

"If that's the bad, what's the good?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Um, I got accepted to USM" he said and Rosalie glared at him, she knew that there was something else now."BUT, I also was qualified for a local student program. I go to school during the week, and I get extra credits that I need. The down side is I have to quit the band." He said mumbling the last part. Rose looked disappointed, and Edward looked shocked. I was standing there looking at the scene unfolding before me like it was some crappy teenage drama, well ironically it was.

"But, you'll be here weekends though." Rose said trying to use the same fix that backfired for me.

"Rosie, sweetheart, I have to work, these classes aren't cheap." Emmett whispered back to her.

She huffed "Ok." She sighed and climbed out of Emmett's arms.

"What about the band? How are we going to make it to the concert? We're out a guitarist." He stated.

"We could run ads in papers, and put up flyers. I've already called the Gazette; they gave us a pretty cheap deal." I piped up, knowingly slipping the knowledge that I already knew.

"How long have you known?" Edward drilled.

"I dunno, about two hours? Why should it matter? You should know that I know EVERYTHING!!!" I yelled the last part and ended it with an evil laugh, it cut the tension in the room and had everyone laughing.

"Ok, so when should the try-outs be?" I asked. "Since it's Monday, and in the summer, they could start Thursday and end Sunday."

"That sounds perfect!" Rosalie said. "Hey, I think that my cousin plays guitar, so I'll tell him about this."

"KIDS! IT'S GETTING LATE!" My mom yelled at us.

"Okay, it's settled Thursday through Sunday."

I said my goodbye and walked up the stairs to call different papers and to make flyers, totally excited about who we might find.

* * *

**Hey everyone!!! I'm sssooo sorry that i haven't updated in a long time, i've been really busy. So i need your thoughts about doing bio's of the people in here. Can you please review saying if you would read something like that. **

**(HINT) There is a USM, but from what i can tell it's like a ****Psychology school. In my story it's like a normal college. **

**Thanks for reading! (; canjam.**


	3. Alice's Bio

Mary Alice Cullen

Age:16.

Hair: short and dark brown.

Height: 4'11.

Parents: Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Siblings: Edward and Emmett Cullen.

Best Friends: Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan.

Hobbies: Singing, dancing and surfing and shopping.

Band Position: Lead singer.

Strange Fact: When she was 9 and 10 she thought she could see the future. She even asked for Tarot cards for her 10th birthday.

School/grade: Mason High 11th.


	4. Brilliant

It was finally Sunday, we had heard the good the bad and the ugly… we only had 3 more people to audition, and by "we" I meant Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and even Bella, even though she just really books gigs, deals out the money, and sells merchandise, but the most important than all of those things she is our number one fan. We have seen about roughly 268 people. Like I said, the American summer in the west, join a band, surf, and get a tan.

We were now sitting discussing all of our favorites; mine was this dude about 17 who played "Pain" by Three Days Grace. He totally owned it! I was currently looking at the info page of our next guy; I looked around the table and saw that Rose had a certain look in her eye. Then I read the paper.

Name: Jasper Whitlock.

Age: 16

Experience: Been playing since 4, and sings.

Song: Gossip by Breathe Carolina.

A guy who was pretty tall with long blond hair, surfer build, and blue eyes, all in all he was pretty hot. He hooked up his amp to a black vintage guitar. Then he opened his mouth to pour out a truly southern twang.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to sing Gossip, by Breathe Carolina,"

Then he started with a sort of techno-pop-rock kind of sound. Then I remembered this song, it was a screamo song.

_Hey World are you afraid  
Hey World be very afraid  
[3x]_

Baby girl baby girl I'm not afraid  
(Help Me God)  
[2x]

So dream on, your sleeping with the lights on,  
I know I'm the one your thinking of  
don't try to run try to run they're coming  
you'll never let this go

I got plenty of time to waste on you [2x]  
and if you travel alone can i come to  
I've been tryin so hard to get it into you  
and if you want to ride travel from the inside  
I'm the light and everybody's walking my way  
I'll take another, I'm not afraid  
(I know it's jealousy cause all eyes on me, know it's jealousy cause i'm kill'n

So dream on, your sleeping with the lights on,  
i know i'm the one your thinking of  
don't try to run try to run they're coming  
you'll never let this go

I got plenty of time to waste on you [2x]

So dream on, your sleeping with the lights on,  
i know i'm the one your thinking of

So dream on, your sleeping with the lights on,  
i know i'm the one your thinking of  
don't try to run try to run they're coming  
you'll never let this go

He was brilliant, he sang like an electronic-techo-rock-star, when he was done everyone was standing and applauding for him. He was clearly destined for better things than our little garage band.

"Thank you." He said, and bowed.

He just had to be the one, I just knew it, and the others would have to be off their rocker if they didn't agree. All of the others paled in comparison to him. He was our new guitarist, he just had to be.

* * *

**Ok, sorry that's been so long, and sorry if this is short but making it longer didn't do any justice. I SAW THE NEW HARRY POTTER AND I L-O-V-E-D IT!!!! Go and see the movie, one of the best this year (right up there with New Moon). **

**Also, im going to do another story, but it's going to be short's and one shots on the holidays! I'm going to do one on Nessie's Birthday to start them off,and their going to be really fluffy!**

**THANK YOU MY READERS! CYBER-HUGS FOR EVERYONE!!!**

**One last thing! The song i used in this ch. is a real song by a real band and they ROCK! Check them out!**

**Thanks!**


	5. The Last Song

"Are you all sure?" Bella asked us about our choice.

"Yes!" I said for the group.

"Ok, if you're all sure, but I still like Jacob the best." She said.

Jacob couldn't hold a candle to Jasper. Bella is just biased because he's her best friend, next to me, and they grown up together.

Edward tensed next to me, he doesn't like Jacob, says he smells like dog, that is probably because he has so many.

"Ok, well, I'll be contacting Mr. Whitlock in the morning." She said proudly, she loved her position in the band, even if she says that she hates it, she actually loves it.

"WHOOP!" Emmett yelled running into the garage, dressed like a cave man, oh so Emmett.

"LET'S GET READY TO ROCK 'N ROLL!!!" He yelled picking up his guitar, and everyone walked to their places for the last song.

"Hello, Ladies, Gentlemen, and Cavemen," I said while giving Emmett a little wink on the caveman part, "this is our last song for the night."

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

CHORUS:  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime

CHORUS:  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town

Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me (x3)  
Told me, you told me, you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, honey

And with the final applause, from three sets of hands, mom and dad came down during the song. We put up the interments, and after that Rosalie and Emmett went his room, Bella to Edwards, and I walked up to the roof deck, where I could see a clear view of the ocean across the street. It was about 8, so the moon was out casting a full light across the beach making everything white. I don't know how long I was out there, but sometime that night someone walked over and stood next to me.

"I knew that I could find you out here." He said.

"Rosalie and Bella gone?" I asked.

"Yep, they wanted to say bye, but I told them that would just convey the message."

"Oh, ok." We stood there for a minute or so before I broke the silence.

"You know that I'm really gonna miss you, even the annoying stuff, like picking me up, and trying to beat up the boys who look at me for too long." I said my voice sounding heavy.

"Aw, it's ok; I'll still terrorize you on the weekends." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, but it still won't be the same." I said looking down, tying not to cry.

"It will never be the same." Ha said.

I never would have thought that those words could never be truer.

* * *

**H-E-L-L-O! Yep, i'm still alive! I'm sorry for the wait, but i have been busy with the start of school, and the end of summer, and stuff like that. **

**I have also been bitten by the Harry Potter bug, and i have just gotten the first book today! (It's like impossible to find it in the Walmarts where i live.)**

**I need a BeTa! I need someone who will keep me on track with my stories,will help me update more often, and will give me feedback on the chapters before i post them!  
WILL GET NEW CHAPTERS FIRST!!!  
I will be making a choice in a week, (8-30-09).  
You can apply in a comment, or a message. **

**I'm stil goingl do the Cullen Holidays stories, but i put up a poll on what theme Nessie's birthday party should be.**

**Review!**

**Thank you for Reading!!!**


	6. Beta

Hello everyone,

I am doing this AN to announce the new Beta, but first I want to thank everyone for applying. I have gotten a lot of good applications, and it was a very hard choice; but I have chosen ochalke5 as my new Beta!

Thanks,

Canjam


	7. Wish You Were Here

I watched outside the window as my brothers and father were packing up the rest of Emmett's things, he wasn't bringing much, since he was returning every weekend.

It still won't be the same, but when is anything.

I still have to call that Jasper dude, I thought. I'm going to wait until after the tears.

I walk down the stairs. One at a time; prolonging the time…my mom was outside now, tear-streaks running down her cheeks much like mine. My dad and brothers staring at us with sympathy in their eyes; Emmett came and hugged my mother then me.

"Please don't leave me." I murmured.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." He said.

He said goodbye to our brother and father and left.

Just like that.

He's gone.

Now I'm probably sounding a-lot like Rose right now.

Wait, Rose.

She wasn't here.

Oh, yeah. They had their goodbyes this morning.

I need to think, so I find myself on the roof.

Crying, of course, then I hear the door shut, and a hand on my shoulder. I look behind my shoulder to see Edward.

"Why aren't you with Bella?" I ask, slightly irritated.

"Because I have a sister that needs me." he answered.

I sat in silence.

"Look, I know we weren't the closest of siblings, but we still are. I understand what it's like to have Emmett move; it's like losing your best-friend. I'm here to talk if you need me." he patted my arm and walked down the stairs.

I was all alone again.

I sat on the bench overlooking the ocean. It was 2 p.m., so the beach was packed.

Kites in the air, castles in the sand, and floats in the water, all trademarks of summer, a scene form a "Wish You Were Here" postcard.

I laid down, and cried. I knew that it was selfish, it wasn't like he was dead. It was that he wasn't here.

When I opened my eyes again the sun was on the horizon. Not just setting yet, but close.

My face felt strange lines where the slat- air and the salt from my tears had dried on my face.

I have to call that guy… I thought.

I got up from my seat and walked down stairs to the second level.

I walked past Edward's room quietly. He probably was with Bella, and past the empty room that was Emmett's, down to the front of the hall where my room was.

I walked to my bed stand, picked up my cell, and dialed the number on his audition sheet.

"Hello" a southern voice answered. I knew it was him immediately.

"You got the part;" I responded dryly, knowing he knew exactly what I meant "practice is at noon; be there."

And I hung up.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, I have had an extreme case of writer's block. I decided to take a break from writing for a while, but now I'm back!

I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
